Dívidas
by Inndra
Summary: Amor é coisa de criança, eu tinha repetido essa frase alguns milhões de vezes na minha vida...
1. Chapter 1

A batalha contra o exército de Loki já tinha acabado, eu tinha fechado o portal, Tony conseguiu voltar a tempo. Os Vingadores tinham conseguido e estavam bem, mas agora cada um seguia seu rumo. E mais difícil que uma batalha era saber o que faria em relação ao Clint Barton agora.  
- Eu tenho uma dívida com você. E não é assim que se paga uma dívida, não posso, não de novo.  
- Natasha, isso não tem nada a ver com dívidas ou pagamentos, você sabe. E sabe também que quer tanto quanto eu.  
- Barton, pare de bobagens. Eu tenho que ir.  
- Fazer o que?  
- Não lhe devo explicações.  
- Você sabe que não são só os russos os mestres da espionagem. Eu também posso achá-la aonde quer que esteja.  
- Você é o Gavião Arqueiro, não precisa da mulher e caso queira uma, tem várias por aí que se jogariam aos seus pés. Mas eu volto.  
- Pra quê? Não tem sentido.  
- Volto quando estiver precisando de mim.  
- Acho que não deveria ir embora já que é assim.  
- Você não precisa de mim agora.  
- Sabe que sim, mas não vou insistir mais. Você volta em alguns segundos quando eu arrumar alguma confusão.  
- Não fará isso de propósito. Eu tenho uma dívida, não um emprego de babá.  
- Que tal o emprego de minha mulher?  
Eu estava me segurando pra não parar com todo esse fingimento. Eu o queria. Mas não podia, não era tão fácil assim. Clint Barton, o Gavião Arqueiro, me salvou de todos os erros que eu estava cometendo, me livrou de crimes pelos quais deveria ter pagado, me livrou de problemas e me livrou da morte. Ele tinha salvado minha vida e eu a devia a ele. Meu coração era a única parte de mim que era livre dessa dívida. Era. Agora, parecia que até isso ele tinha tirado de mim e pegado pra ele. Mas não era sua culpa. A culpa de tudo era toda e exclusivamente minha. Ele não me cobrava nada, já havia me falado que não pensava em cobrar uma dívida quando me salvou de tudo, mas não importa, eu sentia que devia muito a ele. Qualquer coisa que me pedisse e que fosse para o bem dele, eu faria. Mas ficar não o faria bem. Eu não era uma pessoa que podia fazer bem à alguém. Eu era a Viúva Negra, estava no meu sangue não ser tão boa assim, mesmo que agora estivesse no caminho certo.  
- Sinto muito, nós vemos por aí. Saberei quando precisar de ajuda.  
Me virei de costas, mas parei quando ele falou.  
- Achava que nós éramos parceiros.  
Vire pra ele.  
- Nós somos, já disse, eu estarei aqui quando precisar.  
Agora não fui eu que me virei pra ir embora, foi ele. Senti um aperto. Ele provavelmente ficaria sem falar direito comigo por um tempo e isso era bom, mas não era o que eu queria. De repente ele se virou apontando uma flecha contra mim.  
- Barton, está louco?  
- Fique parada.  
Ele atirou, senti o ar se mover bem perto do meu pescoço quando a flecha passou. Ele estava mesmo tentando me acertar? Ou intimidar para que eu ficasse?  
- Sabe quem é?  
- Do que você está falando?  
- Natasha, você acha mesmo que tentei te acertar? Olhe pra trás.  
Me virei, tinha um cara morto com uma flecha no pescoço e uma corda na mão. Parece que alguém estava querendo me pegar ou matar.  
- Você está bem? Como não o viu? Natasha, o que houve?  
- Não sei, não estava atenta, estava pensando em outras coisas. Deve ser isso.  
Puxei ele para que abaixássemos, agora meus sentidos deviam estar voltando ao normal, ou anormal, porque eu podia sentir que não éramos os únicos. Alguém estava entrando na casa de Barton pra me matar?  
- Tem mais deles.  
- Quantos?  
Olhei ao redor, nenhum deles estava à vista.  
- Talvez uns cinco.  
Barton se levantou e olhou para os lados. Atirou perto da estante. Um dos homens caiu. Outro apontou uma arma em direção a ele. Levantei e empurrei-o contra a parede, ouvi o tiro e senti o quente da bala rasgando minha roupa no braço de raspão. Peguei minha arma e atirei contra ele. Caiu.  
- Faltam três.  
De repente os três surgiram cercando nós dois no meio da sala.  
- Nós só queremos a agente Romanoff, ela vai conosco e tudo fica bem.  
- Vocês estão de brincadeira?  
Barton pegou uma flecha.  
- Se você atirar, nunca mais a verá.  
Os três apontaram suas armas contra mim. Ok, eles cometeram três erros. Primeiro, eles chegaram perto demais. Segundo, eu não estava sozinha. Terceiro, quem estava comigo era o Gavião Arqueiro.  
- Tudo bem. Eu vou com vocês.  
Barton deu um sorriso. A brincadeira só estava começando.  
Deixei que um dos caras botasse as algemas em mim. É tão divertido dar a eles a impressão de que estão ganhando. Os três viraram de costas e já me empurravam em direção à porta. Tão otários.  
Primeira lição, nunca dê as costas ao Gavião Arqueiro. Ele acertou o homem do meio que caiu, os outros dois se viraram pra ver o que tinha acontecido.  
Segunda lição, nunca dê as costas à Viúva Negra. Empurrei com o pé um dos caras que tinha se abaixado pra ver o que ocorreu com o parceiro, ele caiu. Pisei em suas costas.  
- Gavião?  
Ele flechou o pescoço do cara.  
Terceira lição, não interrompa uma discussão de relacionamento entre o Gavião Arqueiro e a Viúva Negra, mesmo que já esteja terminando.  
Virei para o homem que havia sobrado, estendi minhas mãos pra que ele abrisse as algemas. Ele ficou parado.  
- Não vai abrir?  
- Não.  
Barton estava atrás dele no segundo seguinte.  
- Resposta errada.  
Barton segurou seu pescoço e passou pra frente do homem. Levantou-o e ele batia os pés procurando o chão. Ele já respirava ofegante.  
- Vai abrir?  
Ele balançou a cabeça confirmando. Barton o soltou e ele pegou as chaves e tirou as algemas.  
- E então? O que estavam fazendo aqui?  
- Devíamos levá-la.  
- Quem os mandou?  
Ele ficou em silêncio. Ótimo. Estava querendo brincar?  
Empurrei o contra a parede e dei um soco em seu estômago. Ele ofegou. Cheguei meu rosto perto do dele e senti que Barton não estava gostando.  
- Se você não falar, vai ser pior, você sabe.  
Ele continuou em silêncio.  
- Tudo bem, parece que você gosta de brincar.  
Passei a mão, acariciando seu órgão genital. Ouvi o cerrar dos dentes de Barton e sua respiração nervosa, ele não estava gostando nenhum pouco. O homem respirava parecendo gostar do carinho. Sorri. Comecei a apertar e ele curvava-se aos poucos de dor. Apertei mais e ele tossia. Soltei e segurei firme em sua cabeça já abaixada, e dei uma joelhada em seu rosto. Ele caiu no chão.  
- Não… não sabemos sua identidade… somos apenas contratados… e ele nos dá as informações. Ele respirava ofegante e encolhia seu corpo achando que a dor melhoraria.  
- O que mais você sabe?  
- Ele é russo.  
Olhei para Barton.  
- Já sei tudo que preciso, acabe com isso.  
Esperava que ele pegasse uma flecha e acertasse o cara, mas não o fez. Barton foi em direção ao cara e deu-lhe um soco no rosto.  
- Você sabe que atrapalhou nossa discussão.  
E deu outro soco.  
- E também recebeu carinhos dela.  
E deu mais um. O rosto do homem já estava cheio de sangue.  
- Dá próxima vez eu escolheria melhor com quem mexer.  
Barton levantou e pegou uma flecha. Atirou no estômago dele e o deixou ali gemendo de dor. Ele não costumava ser tão agressivo, geralmente a flechada no pescoço bastava, morte rápida sem ressentimentos.  
Comecei a subir as escadas e ele veio atrás de mim.  
- Por que tudo isso, Clint?  
Ele estava de cara fechada  
- Por que você acariciou ele?  
Sorri.  
- Achei que tivesse gostado de vê-lo sofrendo.  
Mas ele não era do tipo que gostava de sofrimento alheio. Eu era. Eu era cruel, eu fazia as pessoas sofrerem e não me sentia mal por isso.  
Entrei no quarto de Barton, liguei o computador e me sentei. Ele pegou uma cadeira e se sentou ao meu lado, virado pra mim e ficou me olhando.  
- O que foi?  
- Natasha, eu que te pergunto, o que foi isso? Por que você o acariciou?  
- Eu o fiz sofrer e ele contou o que eu precisava saber, que diabos, foi só.  
- Por que simplesmente não deu uns socos nele? Olha pra mim, Natasha.  
Barton virou minha cadeira de frente pra dele.  
- Deixe-me usar o computador, preciso ver uma coisa.  
Tentei virar minha cadeira, mas ele a segurou.  
- O que você quer?  
- Saber por que fez aquilo.  
- Porque sim. Isso te incomodou?  
Ele abaixou a cabeça e parou de olhar pra mim. Respirei fundo. Na hora eu queria ver se Barton sentiria ciúmes e foi o modo que achei para descobrir, mas parece que além de deixá-lo com ciúmes, o deixei chateado. Eu tinha sido cruel demais.  
- Ei, desculpe.  
Ele continuou olhando pra baixo e eu ouvia sua respiração forte. Não respondeu. O que eu faria agora? Ele estava com raiva de mim. Pensando por um lado, agora ele me deixaria ir embora e nada aconteceria. Por outro, será mesmo que seria bom pra ele que eu fosse embora?  
- Clint, nós somos parceiros, não vai me desculpar?  
Ele suspirou e continuou olhando pra baixo. Ai ai. Agora ele estava me odiando, que ótimo.  
Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto e o levantei pra que olhasse pra mim. Fiquei em silêncio e ele também. Isso não parecia bom.  
Eu sabia o que queria fazer agora, e sabia também, que se fizesse, seria mais difícil ir embora. Dane-se, depois eu resolvo minha vida.  
O beijei.  
- Achei que não era assim que se pagavam dívidas.  
Ele ainda estava sério.  
- Mas não é mesmo. Isso foi só pra que você falasse alguma coisa.  
- Então você só quer que eu te desculpe? E você não sente mais nada?  
- Ódio por você ficar me fazendo esse tipo de pergunta.  
Tentei, novamente, virar minha cadeira para o computador, ele continuava me impedindo.  
- Eu te desculpo, mas não foi legal.  
- Não acha legal quando te acariciam?  
Por que motivos eu não conseguia falar as coisas certas? Eu estava querendo que ele ficasse puto de novo? Eu só podia ser muito otária por ter perguntado isso. Por que eu não consigo não ser cruel sempre?  
- Você sabe que não é essa a questão.  
- Desculpa.  
Coloquei as mãos em sua coxa e bati duas vezes, amigavelmente.  
- Agora me deixe pesquisar umas coisas no computador.  
Achei que soltaria a cadeira, mas não o fez.  
- O que foi agora?  
- É só? A sua decisão de ir embora permanece a mesma?  
Olhei no fundo dos olhos dele. Ele definitivamente não queria que eu fosse.  
- Primeiro vou resolver os problemas com esse russo que mandou gente atrás de mim, depois eu resolvo isso.  
- Então você ainda não deu sua decisão final?  
- Ainda não.  
- Posso te ajudar a decidir isso logo?  
- Clint, você já deu sua opinião e pediu que eu ficasse, não precisa me lembrar, já sei.  
- Natasha, eu não estou falando disso.  
- O que foi então?  
Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns, talvez três, segundos, olhando nos meus olhos. Quando fiz menção de desviar o rosto e me virar pra frente, já achando que ele pediria novamente pra que eu ficasse, ele se aproximou rapidamente e me beijou. Foi diferente de alguns minutos atrás quando eu tinha beijado ele. Dessa vez era mais intenso. Ele estava me beijando de uma forma que parecia não só querer me convencer de que deveria ficar, mas implorava por isso. Era bom. Muito bom.  
Ele parou por um instante, mas manteve seu rosto extremamente perto do meu, nossos lábios quase se tocando.  
- Natasha, por favor.  
- Ficar?  
- Também.  
Ele me beijou. Dessa vez eu que parei.  
- E o que mais?  
- Nós dois, por que você não aceita que é bom?  
Ele me beijou de volta e foi me guiando de forma que levantássemos das cadeiras. Ele segurava na minha cintura e eu deixei que me guiasse, pelo menos por um momento. Eu parei de beijá-lo e mantinha a mesma proximidade dos nossos rostos.  
- Eu nunca te disse que era ruim. Mas…  
- Mas nada, vem cá.  
Ele me beijou e foi puxando meu corpo de forma que em alguns segundos já estávamos deitados na cama, ele prendendo o meu corpo embaixo do seu, me impedindo de levantar. Parei de beijá-lo e o empurrei para que saísse de cima de mim, Barton se manteve no mesmo lugar.  
- Clint, saia daí, me deixe levantar.  
- Não vou. Natasha, admita que quer também.  
- Eu não disse que não queria. Mas você já sabe que eu sou a pior mulher com quem poderia se envolver. Parece que, raramente, consigo ser boa e querer o seu bem e por isso ir embora, mesmo que não seja minha vontade e você fica tentando evitar isso. Saí daí.  
O empurrei com mais força, mas foi em vão. Eu não queria machucá-lo.  
- Você não vai me deixar sair?  
- Não.  
- Você sabe que se eu quiser, eu saio.  
- Tente.  
Barton estava ficando louco. Ele achava mesmo que eu não conseguiria? Não queria me gabar, mas eu sou Viúva Negra e ele estava duvidando de mim. Homens.  
- Está mesmo me desafiando?  
- Se você aceita como um desafio.  
Eu estava simplesmente deitada e ele com os joelhos apoiados na cama, por cima de mim mas sem me encostar. Seus braços estavam apoiados na altura de meus ombros. Olhei em seus olhos. Eu não queria fazer isso, mas ele estava duvidando e além do mais, não íamos nos machucar.  
Passei um dos meus braços por fora do dele e segurei-o de forma que pudesse empurrar, assim que passasse o outro braço envolta de seu pescoço. Ele teria que jogar seu corpo pro outro lado, se não podia quebrar seu pescoço com a força e o jeito do golpe. Empurrei-o e ele fez força para se manter no lugar, mas logo cedeu quando percebeu o que podia acontecer com seu pescoço.  
Eu me virei por cima dele e ele riu. Deu-me um selinho rapidamente e passou sua mão direita em torno da parte direita da minha cintura, me jogando pro outro lado da cama. Ficou deitado ao meu lado segurando por cima da minha cintura e dos meus braços, me mantendo presa e deitada.  
- O que houve? Não sabe o que fazer?  
Ele riu. Eu estava pensando no que podia fazer e realmente não tinha opções, Barton já sabia os meus golpes o suficiente pra conseguir me imobilizar.  
Tive uma ideia e sorri ao pensar. Ele ia me soltar.  
Movi minha mão direita pra cima do seu órgão genital e a deixei ali. Ele viu o que eu tinha feito com o cara lá embaixo.  
- E agora? Vai me soltar?  
Ele olhou pra mim.  
- Acho que você só colocou a mão aí porque está querendo, porque você sabe que eu tenho a outra mão livre e posso segurar seu braço.  
Ele me deu um sorriso.  
Merda, tinha me esquecido que o outro braço dele estava livre.  
Não nos movimentamos. Eu não tirei minha mão de onde estava, ele não me impediu de estar com a mão ali, como poderia fazer. E ficamos olhando um para o outro.  
De repente ele tirou o braço de cima de mim e se sentou. Ele começou a rir. Sentei-me e me virei pra ele.  
- O que foi?  
- Isso não foi muito normal.  
Sorri. Pessoas geralmente não lutavam na cama.  
Barton apoiou uma das mãos em minha coxa e olhou pra mim.  
- Natasha, tá tudo bem.  
- O que?  
- Se você achar melhor ir. Eu não vou entender, mas não vou ficar tão mal assim, afinal, sei que você vai voltar.  
Coloquei minha mão em cima da dele. Era claro que eu não queria ir. Mas deveria.  
- Eu ainda não decidi.  
Levantei e voltei para o computador. Barton já tinha um programa com a lista de pessoas que poderiam se tornar possíveis problemas para qualquer um dos Vingadores, enviada pela SHIELD e no momento era disso que eu precisava. Abri e procurei meu nome, assim já reduziriam o número de pessoas. Coloquei nacionalidade como russa. Cinco opções, todos desconhecidos, por que me odiavam? Isso não constava em suas fichas. Levantei-me e saí do quarto. Já estava descendo as escadas quando Clint falou.  
- Aonde vai?  
- Um minuto.  
Fui em direção ao homem já morto com a flecha no estômago. Procurei sua arma nos bolsos. Achei e examinei. Joguei uma delas pra Barton que estava no topo da escada observando o que eu fazia.  
- Sabe que tipo de armamentos são esses, Clint?  
- Não faço ideia.  
- São armamentos IM, só as forças de Operações Especiais dos Estados Unidos e da Rússia tem permissão pra usar essas armas experimentais em campo. Eles realmente eram contratados. Mas quem contratou as forças especiais para me pegar?  
- O que tem de demais nessas armas?  
- Elas usam projéteis de longo alcance e várias tecnologias integradas, eles podiam ter nos matado facilmente sem nem entrar na sua casa. Não entendo.  
- Alguém está querendo você viva, Natasha.  
- Ou querendo alguma informação, ou serviço.  
Recolhi as armas dos outros caras e subi as escadas, passando por Barton.  
- Vai querer alguma?  
- Você vai ficar com isso?  
- Claro, são muito boas e extremamente precisas. Ah, já falei que as balas podem atravessar uma parede e ainda ter velocidade suficiente pra matar alguém a 100 metros dela? Vai querer?  
- Pode ficar, tenho meu arco e minhas flechas.


	2. Chapter 2

Barton me deixou com as armas e eu passei por ele voltando ao computador. Sentei-me na cadeira e fitei a tela. Quem poderia me querer? A primeira pessoa que veio na minha mente foi Clint Barton. Eu devia estar ficando louca. Olhei pra ele que mexia numa das armas que eu tinha largado em cima da cama.  
- O que foi? Precisa de ajuda?  
- Não sei quem pode ter enviado esses caras.  
- Deixe-me ver.  
Eu levantei da cadeira pra que ele pudesse se sentar e analisar as fichas dos suspeitos. Eu ainda não tinha feito isso.  
- Esse está preso. Menos um. E este aqui está mais preocupado com armas nucleares no Japão pelo que consta. Acho que ele procuraria o Tony e não você. Este outro comandou atentados terroristas nos EUA nos últimos dois anos. Você não poderia ajudá-lo, ele já deve saber que você não está mais trabalhando pra Rússia, apesar de que nunca se sabe quando se trata de você. Acho que não. Só faltam dois.  
- O que fala ai sobre eles?  
- Esse aqui eu sei quem é.  
Fui sentar ao lado de Clint, as cinco possibilidades se reduziram a duas. E quem dos meus inimigos ele conhecia? Respirei fundo quando vi a foto. De novo? Não podia ser.  
- Vamos ver o próximo, Clint, pode não ser ele.  
Ele correu a página, o cara seguinte havia passado pro lado da SHIELD quando começou a batalha com Loki. Sem possibilidades de ser esse. A SHIELD saberia se fosse e já teria avisado.  
- A maior possibilidade é de que seja ele. Parece que retornaremos a Budapeste.  
Senti um arrepio só de pensar. Barton quase havia morrido quando estávamos lá da última vez. A vez que ele tinha me salvado. Eu era aliada de Joseph Kovisk naquela época, meu atual inimigo devido ao fato de eu ter mudado de lado. Ele provavelmente nunca ia se conformar. Meu ex-namorado não era desse tipo. Ele era mais do tipo ou me matava ou eu ficava do lado dele. Mas agora com a batalha contra Loki não adiantava ele tentar me ter como agente de volta, eu tinha todos os Vingadores pra me proteger, então ele esperou a poeira baixar. E agora tentaria me ter de volta. Mas já era, eu não queria mais.  
Eu era a melhor agente de toda a equipe dele. Éramos espiões russos e eu estava em Budapeste para pegar alguns documentos. Só que a SHIELD também os queria e tinha chamado Clint Barton para comandar essa missão. Eu ainda era meio idiota naquela época e apesar de namorar o Joseph acabei caindo na lábia do meu inimigo, Barton. E ai mudei de lado, despertei um ódio mortal da parte de Joseph, mas fui absolvida de todos meus crimes à pedido de Barton. E quando Joseph mandou sua equipe pra me matar, um dos agentes dele estava com a arma apontada pra mim e atirou acertando meu braço na mesma hora que foi acertado por uma flecha no pescoço. Caso Clint não o tivesse flechado, a bala provavelmente teria acertado meu coração e me matado instantaneamente. E a partir de então devo minha vida a ele.  
Sem contar que daquela vez ele quase morreu depois de levar um tiro que quase pegou em seu estômago.  
Foi a missão mais estranha da minha vida. Minha vida salva, a mudança de lado, a quase morte de Barton e o caso com ele, a separação de Joseph. Aquela viagem tinha culpa no que eu era hoje. Mas eu não queria voltar a Budapeste tão cedo, não passar por desesperos de novo. E lá era onde Joseph devia estar, como sempre. Mudando de sede num mesmo país, era a cara dele. Um lugar tecnicamente inesperado para um russo de uma agência de espionagem.  
- Barton, daquela vez foi demais pra mim. Eu podia ter morrido, você também. Não vou voltar.  
- Natasha, você sabe que Budapeste não foi a mesma coisa pra nós dois.  
- A única diferença é que eu me lembro das partes ruins e você parece que esqueceu.  
- Na verdade, não esqueci mas prefiro lembrar das partes boas. Você era menos cruel naquela época e mais carinhosa.  
Sorri.  
- Eu era mais criança.  
- E mesmo assim…  
Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas e deu um sorrisinho.  
- Mesmo assim o quê?  
- Você sempre foi boa em tudo.  
Eu também sentia saudades, queria dizer isso, mas não tinha coragem de admitir. Eu sentia saudades de como era bom estar com ele e de senti-lo. Apesar das partes ruins do que havia acontecido em Budapeste, eu tinha conhecido Clint Barton e tido um caso com ele.  
- Clint, você tem certeza de que foi o Joseph que mandou esses caras?  
- Ele não vai desistir de ter você de volta, não só na equipe, você sabe disso.  
Depois que eu resolvi me separar e cair fora da equipe de Joseph que eu tinha percebido o quanto ele era possessivo e o quanto eu fui otária. Paciência. Devia mesmo ser ele. O cara tinha poder o suficiente pra contratar a força de operações especiais e raiva maior ainda pra mandá-los com armas IM.  
- Nós temos que acabar com isso. Esse cara tem que entender que você não quer mais nada.  
- Eu vou acabar com isso. Você vai ficar aqui.  
- Está louca, Natasha?  
Não estava, eu só queria evitar que Budapeste trouxesse de volta as memórias dos meus encontros com Barton e que nós caíssemos na tentação de novo. Já era difícil não ficar com ele aqui, lá então. E eu não podia, não seria bom pra ele, eu definitivamente não era boa o suficiente pra ele.  
- Eu vou sozinha, se for preciso mato Joseph. Naquela época eu não conseguiria. Hoje não tenho pena de ninguém.  
- Você não vai sozinha, eu vou com você, quer você queira ou não. Mas posso fazer uma pergunta?  
- Fale.  
- Tem alguém no mundo que se você matasse sentiria remorso? Ou talvez não conseguiria?  
Fiquei calada. Tinha, por mais incrível que parecesse. A imagem que todos faziam de mim era a mais cruel possível e eu realmente matava qualquer um sem piedade, eu acabei aprendendo com a vida a ser assim. Cruel era uma boa palavra pra me definir. Mas ninguém é de pedra, nem mesmo eu. Apesar de ser difícil perceber, eu tinha sentimentos que quase nunca haviam sido despertados. Uma vez talvez? Em Budapeste. E persistiam até hoje mesmo que escondidos e disfarçados na maior parte do tempo. A realidade é que eu sentia alguma coisa por Clint Barton. Algo inevitável e que me fazia querer seu bem. Mas eu sabia que eu era a pior pessoa pra se relacionar com ele, apesar de que quando estamos juntos é sempre bom.  
Direcionei meus pensamentos de volta à pergunta que ele me havia feito. O que eu deveria responder? A verdade?  
- Não sei.  
- Natasha, fale logo. Vai mesmo querer me enrolar?  
- Por que você não faz outra pergunta que eu tenha uma resposta? Barton, por que essa conversa agora?  
- Você disse que mataria Joseph caso fosse preciso, não duvido, mas você não sente mais nada por ele?  
- Clint Barton, escute, você está perguntando demais, mas eu vou responder pra ver se você pára com isso. Não sinto mais nada por Joseph Kovisk e mataria ele sem ressentimentos.  
- E a primeira pergunta?  
- Sim, tem alguém que eu acho que não conseguiria matar e sentiria remorsos caso o fizesse.  
- É demais querer saber quem?  
- É.  
Foi o fim dessa conversa. Eu não admitiria que não conseguiria sequer machucar Clint Barton sem sentir arrependimento. Não era o tipo de coisa que eu faria mesmo se estivesse enlouquecendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Tudo passou muito rápido após a nossa conversa.  
Clint conseguiu um avião e fomos a Budapeste, pousamos nos arredores da capital e descobrimos que Joseph já aguardava nossa visita. Explodimos o carro que nos seguia e atirava atrás de nós. Parece que J. Kovisk não me queria tão viva assim, afinal. Chegamos ao prédio de onde Joseph comandava as equipes de espionagem russas. Apesar de ser uma construção imponente, não trazia muitas suspeitas. A SHIELD podia até saber da existência de uma agência russa na Hungria, mas a CIA e o governo dos EUA não sabiam.  
Todas as entradas do prédio eram cercadas por seguranças, eu já sabia como driblar os sistemas lá dentro, tinha trabalhado ali.  
Entramos facilmente, deixando alguns seguranças mortos no caminho. E já estávamos na porta da sala de J. Kovisk quando ele apareceu abrindo.  
- Minha visitante chegou, eu sabia que você viria. Mas acompanhada? Nunca achei que você fosse de deixar que se intrometam na sua vida pessoal, Natasha.  
- O que você quer?  
- Vamos entrar, eu até deixarei que Barton junte-se a nós.  
Olhei ao redor da sala me concentrando e pedindo que meus sentidos não falhassem, enquanto nos dirigíamos a uma mesa. Concluí que não estávamos sozinhos e senti algo ruim quando Joseph fitou-me estreitando os olhos, provavelmente querendo decifrar se tínhamos alguma carta na manga, mantive meu rosto sem expressões.  
- Sentem-se. Querem tomar algo? A viagem deve ter sido longa.  
Barton se sentou primeiro na mesa de seis lugares e Joseph puxou uma cadeira pra mim na cabeceira longe do outro lado.  
- Natasha, sente-se aqui.  
- Sente-se primeiro, eu escolho meu lugar em seguida.  
Joseph fez cara feia, mas se sentou no lugar que seria destinado a mim.  
Sentei na outra cabeceira da mesa, com Clint ao meu lado direito e me arrependi em seguida, como poderia ver se não havia ninguém atrás de mim?  
- Então parece que meu recado chegou a vocês.  
- Recado de morte? Ah claro. Forças Especais russas, nada mal. Todos mortos.  
- Eles trariam você, mas parece que quis vir por conta própria.  
Barton permaneceu calado, sua cadeira era próxima o suficiente da minha para que eu ouvisse sua respiração já conhecida, fora dos padrões. Ele estava com as mãos em cima da mesa e alternava olhando os cantos da sala, Joseph e eu.  
- O que você quer?  
- Natasha, por que tão direta? Vamos conversar, tanto tempo que não nos vemos, deveríamos matar as saudades.  
Clint fechou as mãos e pressionou os dentes. Joseph sabia do ódio que Clint tinha por ele e era um sentimento recíproco. Ele estava provocando.  
De repente fiz uma coisa que não pude controlar, foi totalmente automático: minha mão direita se moveu pra junto da esquerda de Clint. Ele me olhou e levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Apertei sua mão e sua respiração foi voltando ao normal, sinal de que ele estava ficando mais calmo.  
- Não tenho nada pra conversar.  
- Que tal me explicar isso?  
Joseph olhou pra minha mão junto à de Barton, fez uma expressão que me pareceu de nojo e tornou a me olhar.  
- Que tal ir direto ao assunto, Joseph? Vamos parar de joguinhos. Quero saber o que você quer.  
- Quero você de volta. Você traiu nossa nação, Natasha, traiu a mim. Quero que volte a trabalhar conosco e ser a minha mulher. Prometo manter vivo o Gavião Arqueiro desde que ele saia desse país e não retorne mais.  
- Acha mesmo que eu vou simplesmente voltar? Joseph, não, eu já disse a você.  
- Natasha, você não tem escolha. E ainda veio até aqui, muita coragem da sua parte, mas convenhamos, você foi muito burra, aliás, os dois foram.  
De repente surgiram nos cercando uns dez seguranças armados. Três deles com suas armas apontadas direto pra mim e os outros com elas abaixadas.  
Como assim ninguém estava apontando para o Barton?  
- Clint Barton, eu peço que você se retire e volte pra seu país. Não irei perturbá-lo, como prometi pra minha Natasha, mas terá que se manter longe daqui.  
Eu soltei a mão de Clint para que ele saísse e fosse embora dali, eu me viraria depois, mas ele segurou minha mão e olhou pra mim e para os caras armados apontando na minha direção.  
Pela primeira vez durante toda a conversa, Clint falou com Joseph.  
- Posso me despedir dela sem os seguranças?  
Joseph ordenou que eles abaixassem as armas. Clint se levantou e eu também.  
Ficamos nos olhando por alguns segundos. Eu nunca imaginei como seria ruim ter a sensação de que nunca mais veria Barton na minha vida. Mas era isso que eu queria, não? O bem dele, que ele ficasse longe de mim, porque eu não poderia fazer bem a ninguém. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se o beijava, abraçava ou se devia dizer alguma coisa. Eu sempre achei que estava preparada pra tudo e qualquer situação, mas parece que não.  
Nós devíamos ter tido um plano B, como pude ser tão burra?  
Clint me abraçou e falou no meu ouvido.  
- Eu nunca disse isso, mas acho que te amo. Sinto muito.  
Meu corpo paralisou, eu não sabia o que fazer enquanto ele me abraçava e terminava de dizer aquelas palavras. Afinal meu coração não era tão de pedra assim, eu estava sentindo alguma coisa. Não sabia o que falar e nosso tempo parecia estar se esgotando, sentia que daqui a alguns instantes Joseph ordenaria que tirasse Barton dali.  
Abracei-o mais forte que pude, como se isso fosse fazer com que ele ficasse vivo. As promessas de Joseph não eram muito confiáveis, ele podia simplesmente ordenar que matassem o _meu_ Gavião Arqueiro. Eu, que pensava que não sentia medo de nada, senti medo só de pensar que Joseph poderia não cumprir o que tinha dito.  
- Vamos logo, acabou a despedida.  
Soltei Clint e os caras voltaram a apontar suas armas pra mim. Ele já estava saindo da sala, com todos fitando-o quando o vidro da grande janela atrás de nós se quebrou. Parece que não seria hoje que eu voltaria a ser uma espiã russa.  
Tony Stark, o Homem de Ferro matou todos os seguranças de Joseph em questão de segundos. Sem contar que destruiu a sala. Mas, o que ele estava fazendo ali? Barton tinha chamado-o?  
- Viúva Negra, não fique se achando, não estamos aqui só por causa de você. O cara ai mandou um avião com uma bomba nuclear que destruiria todos os EUA ainda hoje.  
Olhei para Clint. Por que ele não tinha me falado isso antes? Mas ele se virou pro Tony antes que eu pudesse perguntar alguma coisa.  
- Tony, a SHIELD contatou mais alguém?  
- Não, eu disse que poderíamos resolver sozinhos.  
- E?  
- Caso a gente não consiga, deve aparecer uma equipe de resgate por ai. Barton, o avião ainda deve estar aqui.  
Como eu não fiquei sabendo de nada?  
Clint virou para o Joseph que estava em um canto da sala.  
- Já ordenou a saída do avião?  
- Já.  
- Tony, te encontro no aeroporto.  
Ele saiu pela mesma janela destruída pela qual tinha entrado.  
Barton começou a falar comigo.  
- Você tem que ficar aqui até alguém da SHIELD chegar pra pender o Kovisk.  
- Eu vou com você.  
Clint segurou nos meus braços.  
- Natasha, me escuta, ele te trouxe aqui pra te salvar, porque os EUA iam pelos ares. Eu imaginei que não fosse só querer você de volta o objetivo dele, aí falei com Stark. Eu tinha que ter um plano B, me desculpa, achou mesmo que eu viria aqui sem que eu tivesse certeza de que estaríamos bem? Agora você tem que ficar aqui e esperar antes que esse filho da mãe fuja e arrume mais problemas.  
No mesmo instante, uma equipe da SHIELD entrou na sala e prendeu Joseph Kovisk.  
- Barton, acho que agora nós podemos ir ajudar o Tony.  
Em alguns minutos já estávamos no aeroporto. O jato partiria no modo de piloto automático em cinco minutos. Barton entrou no jato e eu o segui, ele gritou sem se virar pra mim.  
- Natasha, fique fora.  
Mas não obedeci, Tony estava na central de controle tentando mudar as configurações para que saísse do piloto automático e Barton pudesse desligar os motores, mas só poderia ser mudado o tipo de controle pela cabine do piloto.  
Fui atrás de Barton e enquanto ele sentou no lugar do piloto, sentei-me no do co-piloto.  
A nave começou a andar e eu só via Barton mexendo nos controles. Mandou que eu colocasse uma máscara de oxigênio. A nave decolou.  
- Barton para Tony. Onde eu posso pousar?  
- Qualquer pouso de emergência pode ser perigoso, a bomba é sensível. Eu não a vi, mas acho que é arriscado. Trace a rota para um pouso de emergência no mar que o impacto não vai ser tão grande, de qualquer forma, longe da costa. E vocês vão pular.  
Vi que Barton estava ficando nervoso, mesmo que muito disfarçadamente, meus sentidos eram bons o suficiente pra que eu percebesse e eu já estava me acostumando com ele.  
Vi que a rota estava traçada, ele passou pro piloto automático e pediu que eu falasse com Tony que ele ia preparar os pára-quedas.  
- Tony, está tudo certo.  
- Natasha, escute, Barton está ai?  
- Está ajeitando os pára-quedas. Algum problema?  
- Pelo que e estou vendo aqui o banco do co-piloto está sem pára-quedas. Vocês vão pular juntos, ok?  
- Mas e se...? Tony, não vai dar certo.  
- Natasha, calma, eu vou pegar vocês se não der.  
Clint levantou.  
- É verdade, só um. Tony, quanto tempo?  
- Mais alguns minutos, se ajeitem logo.  
Clint estava sentado no banco apertado do piloto e eu ainda teria que caber ali, ele pegou os cintos e me puxou pro seu colo. Amarrou em volta de nós dois comprimindo minhas coxas e meu tronco contra o corpo dele.  
Barton apertou um botão e eu senti que o nosso banco desgrudava do resto. Seus braços me seguravam junto ao corpo dele.  
Num segundo estávamos dentro da nave, no outro fora dela. A pressão do ar fazia com que parecesse que a qualquer momento eu poderia me soltar de Clint e voar pelos ares. Ele soltou uma de suas mãos e puxou uma corda. O pára-quedas se abriu. Quando estávamos há uns 500 metros do solo, Tony nos pegou, apesar de que o pára-quedas provavelmente funcionaria, era melhor não arriscar.  
O impacto da armadura de Tony contra nossos corpos me fez pensar que eu ficaria com marcas roxas, mas nada que me incomodasse muito.  
Chegamos em terra firme.  
Agentes da SHIELD nos aguardavam, fomos soltos e eu me sentia tonta.  
Eu definitivamente não voltaria a Budapeste caso quisessem me arrastar pra lá de novo.


	4. Chapter 4

Sentei no banco de trás de um dos carros da SHIELD. Pelo que eu estava ouvindo das conversas, a bomba não tinha explodido, estava tudo bem.  
- Agente Romanoff.  
- Sim?  
- Joseph Kovisk quer falar com você, antes de ser mandado pra prisão. Você que sabe.  
Levantei e segui o agente que me levou até um carro tipo forte em que deveria estar J. Kovisk. Ele abriu a porta pra mim e entrei.  
- O que você quer?  
- Natasha, me desculpe, por favor, eu iria te salvar.  
- E ia dizimar a população norte-americana. Uma atitude nobre da sua parte querer me salvar. Você já tem sorte da SHIELD não estar contatando a CIA, eles iriam querer sua cabeça. Joseph, não sei como um dia pude trabalhar com você e pior, namorá-lo. Um erro do qual não irei me perdoar.  
- Natasha, fiz isso tudo pro seu bem.  
- Você só pensa em si mesmo e nesse ódio que mantém por tudo que dá errado na sua vida. Eu tenho nojo de você. Mas provavelmente seria presa se o matasse aqui e agora.  
- Você não conseguiria.  
- Está me desafiando? Joseph, eu não sou mais aquela criança que só sabia lutar e usar uma arma, eu cresci e mudei. Não tenho pena de ninguém, muito pelo contrário. A vida me fez ser cruel e eu aceitei esse destino. Talvez um dia eu mude de novo e quem sabe tenha piedade de você, mas sinceramente, acho que esse dia não vai chegar. Se for só isso, eu tenho mais coisas pra resolver.  
Joseph me olhou já sem esperanças, ele não tinha o que fazer. Já tinha me virado pra ir embora quando lembrei de como ele tinha provocado Clint há algumas horas, deixando-o nervoso. Virei para Joseph de novo e cheguei perto dele.  
- Olhe pra mim.  
Ele olhou. Dei um soco em seu rosto e seu nariz começou a sangrar.  
- Até mais, Joseph Kovisk.  
Virei-me e saí do carro. Clint me esperava na porta. Sorri para ele.  
- Tudo bem? Não foi um pulo típico de pára-quedas.  
- Estou bem.  
- Natasha, não vou ficar enrolando. Queria te fazer uma proposta.  
- Diga-me.  
Tony chegou interrompendo nossa conversa.  
- Estou voltando pra NY agora mesmo, aceitam uma carona? Pepper já deve estar louca, não avisei aonde iria.  
Clint respondeu antes que eu mencionasse aceitar.  
- Tony, muito obrigado, mas não iremos aceitar.  
Olhei para Clint como quem pergunta: "Por que não?" mas ele me ignorou.  
- Até mais então, vocês que sabem.  
Eles apertaram as mãos e acho que Tony pensou que eu não vi quando ele mexeu os lábios desejando um "boa sorte" ao Clint.  
Ok, agora eu já tinha uma noção da proposta que ele iria fazer. E quem diria que após a nossa discussão de relacionamento iriam acontecer tantas coisas e nós estaríamos em Budapeste, onde nos conhecemos e bem… E onde agora Barton queria me fazer uma proposta.  
- Agora posso voltar a falar.  
- Sim?  
- Natasha, você disse que a sua decisão final ainda não havia sido tomada, certo? Sobre nós não darmos certo.  
- Eu não sou uma boa mulher pra você, Clint, você deveria entender isso. Eu não sou boa nem para, nem com ninguém.  
- Independente do que você ache. Posso tentar te convencer do contrário? Essa é minha proposta.  
- Como?  
- Você deve aceitar caso queira saber.  
- E se eu não aceitar?  
- Ficará com dúvida pra sempre.  
- Não tenho dúvidas, só dívidas.  
- Natasha, por favor, esquece tudo, nem que seja só por um tempo, por tempo suficiente pra que eu te convença.  
- De quanto tempo você precisa?  
Ele sorriu.  
- Pode cronometrar, só essa noite.  
Parei de andar por um instante. Eu já não sabia se deveria fazer o que era certo e sumir da vida de Clint Barton ou ir passar essa noite com ele e deixar que todas as lembranças de nós dois viessem à tona depois de tanto esforço para mantê-las guardadas, além de fazer o que era errado e entrar de vez na vida dele, mas era isso que ele queria, não? Que nós fossemos parceiros, não só como heróis, mas como homem e mulher. E era isso que eu queria? Era. Sempre fui levada a bloquear sentimentos e qualquer tipo de afeição por alguém, mas com Clint era diferente, eu não tinha muito controle. Mas era errado, eu podia fazê-lo sofrer, afinal, eu não era do tipo emocional que iria se importar com o que tanto eu como ele estaríamos sentindo. Mas eu me importava com ele, não? E também, nunca fui de ligar muito pro que era certo ou errado. E as dívidas, eu podia pagá-las independente de nossa relação.  
- Espero que você me convença.  
Ele me olhou e abriu a porta do carro ao nosso lado.  
- Já começou a contar o tempo, Natasha?  
- Na verdade, deixarei isso por sua conta.  
Entrei no carro.


	5. Chapter 5

Barton me levou pra onde achei que levaria.  
Mesmo quarto, mesmo hotel, mesma sensação da primeira vez em que estivemos ali.  
A única diferença era que nós dois não éramos os mesmos. Mas agora eu já tinha aceitado a proposta, já tinha caído na tentação e eu sabia, eu não me machucaria caso não desse certo, mas ele sim e eu me preocupava com ele. Só que agora não dava pra desistir.  
E, afinal de contas, eu esperava por isso, esperava que nós pudéssemos um dia passar mais uma noite juntos, mais várias noites. Eu ainda não sabia ao certo o que sentia por Clint Barton, era estranho, eu achava que não o amava, afinal, amor é coisa de criança mas sabia que sentia um impulso a querer seu bem, a ter medo de que algo o machucasse. E agora eu sabia que a única pessoa que poderia machucá-lo seria eu mesma. Eu não o amava do jeito que ele parecia me amar e isso não podia ser bom.  
Parei de pensar nisso. Clint fechou a porta e se deteve por um momento virado para a porta, de costas pra mim.  
- O que houve?  
- Não é como da primeira vez que estivemos aqui.  
Entendi o que ele estava tentando falar. Ele não sabia o que fazer e muito menos eu. Da primeira vez entramos no quarto aos beijos e foi tudo tão… natural, mas agora parecia estranho.  
- Clint, vem cá.  
Ele se sentou na beirada da cama, com uma certa distância.  
Fui para trás dele e abracei-o, não era o tipo de coisa que eu fazia, na verdade tudo que eu geralmente fazia era não mostrar meus sentimentos se é que eu tivesse algum. Encostei minha cabeça em suas costas e respirei fundo.  
- Natasha, você não vai mais sumir, não é? Desaparecer da minha vida e só voltar quando eu estiver correndo risco.  
- Clint, por que esse assunto?  
- Você vai? Preciso saber o que você decidiu.  
- Clint, eu não vou te fazer mal, prometo.  
Não era isso que ele tinha perguntado, mas essa era a resposta da pergunta que ele queria fazer, ele precisava saber se eu passaria a noite com ele e iria embora no dia seguinte como fiz da outra vez, precisava saber se eu o deixaria mal depois de fazê-lo acreditar que sentia alguma coisa por ele. Só que daquela vez eu estava confusa, eu precisava ir embora. Não que eu não estivesse confusa agora, mas pelo menos eu sabia que gostava de Barton, mesmo que não fosse como ele gostava de mim, mesmo que não fosse suficiente, era alguma coisa.  
- Amanhã eu estarei aqui. Eu prometo.  
- Só amanhã?  
Eu não sabia até quando. Abracei mais forte, mas ele se soltou e virou pra mim.  
- Está pronta?  
Sorri e levantei uma das sobrancelhas.  
- Alguma vez você já viu a Viúva Negra despreparada pra alguma coisa?  
- Pior que já.  
Não sabia a que momento ele estava se referindo, mas não tive tempo pra pensar. Ele me beijou e todos meus pensamentos sobre qualquer coisa desapareceram da minha mente.  
Nossos corpos, automaticamente, se ajeitaram de modo que em alguns segundos já estava deitada e ele com seu corpo por cima do meu, os joelhos e um de seus braços apoiados. Sua mão livre estava gelada e quando ele tocou a lateral da minha barriga estremeci.  
Parei de beijá-lo e tirei sua camisa. Barton chegou seu corpo mais perto do meu e apoiou os dois antebraços dos lados da minha cabeça, mexendo nos meus cabelos enquanto me beijava. Minhas mãos se moviam por suas costas e braços. Tentei fazer com que ele se afastasse para que eu pudesse tirar minha blusa, mas Clint se manteve intacto, a não ser pelo fato de que parou de me beijar.  
- Calma, Natasha, temos todo tempo.  
- Estou calma.  
Minha fala se contrapôs às minhas ações. Eu não parecia calma, eu parecia querer Clint.  
E eu sabia por quê ele me pediu que ficasse calma, ele queria ir devagar pra ter certeza de que eu ficasse ali, mas eu já tinha prometido que não iria embora como da primeira vez.  
Ele acabou se afastando e só parou de me beijar pra que eu pudesse tirar a blusa. Suas mãos, agora quentes, contornavam todo o meu corpo.  
Eu tinha me esquecido do quanto isso tudo era bom, do quanto Clint era bom, mesmo que todas as memórias da nossa primeira noite juntos estivesse guardadas em um espaço intocável da minha mente.  
Ele passou a beijar meu pescoço e eu mexia em seu cabelo. Quando ele se afastou alguns poucos centímetros abri o zíper de sua calça, mas ele encostou seu corpo no meu de novo, tirando qualquer espaço que estivesse entre nós. Clint queria prolongar o máximo possível o tempo que eu estivesse com ele, mas não era necessário, porque eu estaria sempre com ele. Detive meus pensamentos. Sempre? Quantas vezes na minha vida eu tinha usado essa palavra? Não me recordei de alguma.  
Clint abriu o zíper de minha calça e eu a tirei sem que parássemos de nos beijar. A campainha do quarto tocou obrigando que nós parássemos contra a minha vontade.  
- Você pediu alguma coisa?  
- Nada.  
Clint levantou e foi ver o que era.  
- Parece que o Tony Stark nos aprova juntos.  
Olhei pra ele que estava com uma garrafa de vinho na mão.  
- Como sabe que é do Tony?  
- Tem um cartão. Ele só escolheu o momento errado.  
Clint jogou o cartão para que eu pudesse ver.  
"Um vinho pra que o novo casal possa aproveitar mais a noite. Tony Stark."  
Eu podia ouvir Tony com sua implicância pronunciando as palavras escritas por ele mesmo no cartão. Casal? Nós não éramos um casal, mas as palavras não me trouxeram nem um tipo de reação negativa à elas. Parceiros se encaixaria melhor, mas ai Tony não teria exposto sua pontinha de implicância. Estava claro que ele aprovava minha relação com Clint depois do "boa sorte" e o vinho, apesar da provocação.  
- Acho que o Tony conseguiu deixar você irritada novamente. Eu ainda o mato por ele estragar tudo.  
- Por que estaria irritada?  
- Casal.  
- Algum problema com essa palavra, Clint?  
Ele olhou pra mim.  
- Achei que você tivesse aversão a esse tipo de palavra.  
- Talvez eu me acostume.  
Finalmente eu falei uma coisa que não o deixaria mal e muito pelo contrário, o agradava. Quem sabe eu não estava começando a fazer as coisas certas?  
Clint voltou pra cama e me beijou.  
- Vamos ter que começar de novo.  
Empurrei ele pro meu lado esquerdo, pegando o desprevenido. Fiquei por cima dele.  
- Eu começo dessa vez.  
Ele sorriu antes que eu tornasse a beijá-lo. Suas mãos contornavam todo meu corpo. Abri novamente o zíper da calça que Clint fechou quando foi abrir a porta e a empurrei pra baixo. Coloquei a mão dentro de sua cueca.  
- Natasha, não vá fazer comigo o que você fez com aquele cara.  
Eu ri, parece que ele já devia estar superando o quase surto de ciúmes, raiva ou sei lá o quê que ele teve de manhã.  
- Até parece que eu ia estragar algo que me dá prazer.  
Não parei de acariciá-lo e mesmo fazendo caras de quem estava gostando Clint parecia tenso.  
- Acho que eu nunca vou me esquecer de ter medo toda vez que você tocar ai.  
- Tá brincando né?  
Ele ficou calado e fechou os olhos. Ele não estava brincando é isso?  
- Clint, olha pra mim. Eu não faria nada que te machucasse, nunca.  
Beijei ele e virei puxando seu corpo pra cima do meu. Antes que eu me encostasse na cama, sua mão abriu o feixe do meu sutiã. Sua língua se movia em sincronia com a minha. De repente ele parava de beijar minha boca e passava pro meu pescoço, enquanto contornava meu corpo com as mãos. Seu cheiro era bom, seu gosto era bom, as sensações que Clint causava em mim eram boas. Ele abaixou minha calcinha e desencostou o corpo do meu pra que pudesse tirá-la. Suas pernas estavam alternadas com as minhas e eu podia sentir o calor do corpo dele contra o meu em cada ponto em que nossos corpos se encostavam.  
Eu queria que Clint estivesse dentro de mim logo, mas não dispensava nenhum toque antes disso, eu queria mais tempo, eu queria todo tempo com Clint Barton. Abaixei sua cueca e ele terminou de tirá-la. Não demorou muito e ele já estava dentro de mim, com movimentos leves que iam se tornando mais rápidos. Nossa respiração estava acelerada e Clint não fechou os olhos por um minuto, ele mantinha-os fixos em mim e sorria de vez em quando de prazer enquanto via minhas emoções transbordarem em meus olhares, ele sabia que me dava prazer, provavelmente mais do que qualquer homem que eu já tivesse dormido.  
Os movimentos foram ficando devagares novamente, mas eu não queria que acabasse. Virei meu corpo por cima do dele, empurrando, mas mantendo nossa ligação. Ajoelhei em cima de seu corpo e agora eu controlava a situação.  
Ele colocou os dois braços atrás da cabeça e deu um sorriso.  
- Sabe que eu tenho uma visão privilegiada daqui, né?  
Revirei os olhos, apoiei meus antebraços dos lados de sua cabeça e cheguei meu rosto perto do dele, mas quando ele foi me beijar me afastei. Passei a mexer meu corpo em cima de seu membro e sua respiração tornou a ficar descompassada.  
Eu sentia prazer com Clint, mas mais ainda porque eu sabia que dava prazer a ele. Não eram só as minhas emoções que estavam visíveis. Ele também gemia e de vez em quando fechava os olhos pra sentir cada movimento do meu corpo. Suas mãos passavam pelas minhas pernas e cintura.  
Afastei-me e deitei de bruços em seu peito, nossas respirações voltavam ao normal. Escutei seu coração batendo forte e alto, mas também a cada batida retornando ao seu ritmo de sempre. Com seu pé direito ele fazia carinho na minha perna que estava entre as suas. Clint colocou sua mão direita sobre minhas costas e fazia movimentos subindo e descendo com os dedos. Ele entrelaçou os dedos de sua mão esquerda nos meus. E ficamos ali por um tempo.  
- Clint, está dormindo?  
- Não. Eu não consigo.  
- Eu não vou embora.  
Senti a verdade das palavras percorrendo o meu corpo. Eu estava sendo sincera, eu não queria mesmo ir embora.  
- Mesmo assim, Natasha, eu nunca sei de nada quando se trata de você. Não sei se você gosta de mim. Eu não devia ter pedido pra você ficar, porque e se não for isso que você quer? Ai eu vou estar te forçando a uma coisa e no final, não vai ser bom pra ninguém.  
Ele tinha se arrependido, devia ser isso. Vai ver ele nem queria ir pra cama comigo, só queria… sei lá o que ele queria.  
- Se arrependeu?  
- Nunca me arrependeria.  
- Então?  
- Então eu acho que você não queria e só veio... eu nem sei por quê você veio, Natasha.  
Nem mesma eu sabia, não é?  
- Eu não acredito que você quer que eu fale de sentimentos. Amor é coisa de criança, Clint.  
Ele soltou minha mão. E impressionei a mim mesma ao não gostar disso.  
- Clint, eu quero você.  
- Natasha, você me ama?  
Curto e grosso, então era isso que ele estava esperando que eu falasse. Amor é coisa de criança, eu tinha repetido essa frase alguns milhões de vezes na minha vida e agora eu nem sabia se era verdade. Mas amor é uma palavra tão forte e ele queria saber e eu precisava responder.  
Eu amava alguma coisa na minha vida? Não consegui achar nada.  
- Vou te ajudar. Que tal você me dizer algo sem o qual não conseguiria viver?  
- Um minuto, preciso pensar.  
Nada vinha a minha mente. Absolutamente nada. E de repente eu sabia. Talvez eu sempre tenha sabido, mas não queria aceitar. Talvez eu só tivesse me tocado disso agora. Quem sabe?  
- Você. Acho que seria muito ruim.  
- Quanto ruim?  
- Você podia tirar de mim tudo o que eu tenho, mas eu precisaria saber que você está bem.  
- Natasha, amor não é coisa de criança.  
- Que tal você me mostrar que não?  
- Quanto tempo eu tenho pra te convencer?  
- Todo.  
Clint entrelaçou seus dedos novamente com os meus e sorriu. Sorri de volta.


End file.
